


Never Have I Ever

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Future Fic, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sousuke and Makoto travel to Australia to pay their best friends a visit.When Sousuke awakens the next morning, sore and hungover, he finds out he's the only one out of the loop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolphinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinGirl/gifts).



> Day 5 (late, sorry!) of Sousuke's Birthday Bash!
> 
> Okay, you know I love SouRin and MakoHaru, but...I said I'd try my hand at different pairings and my old beta wanted this so badly, so...here it is!
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> NOT beta'd by DolphinGirl (it can be a surprise!)

The flight had been a long one and Sousuke’s neck and shoulder still ached from how he’d been forced to sit.  Of course, that was partially due to his travel companion, one Tachibana Makoto, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder two hours in and hadn’t budged for the remainder of their ten hour flight.

After waking up and apologizing profusely for drooling on his shoulder, Makoto offered to pay for the taxi to Haru and Rin’s apartment building.  Sousuke was fine splitting it, but it seemed to make the other man feel less guilty, so he let him.

Their best friends had been living in Australia for a few months now and both Makoto and Sousuke had decided to pay them a visit.  And, since Sousuke always seemed to get lost – thanks for the reminder, Rin – they decided to go together.

It was already night and the red glow from the cab’s tail lights illuminated their luggage as Makoto paid the driver.

“Which floor are you again?” Sousuke asked, holding his phone to his ear. 

 _‘Third,’_ came Rin’s reply. _‘I’m in 305.’_ Then he snickered. _‘Think you can find it or should you hand the phone to Makoto?’_

Sousuke growled deep in his throat and Rin laughed again.

 _‘See you in a few minutes!’_ Rin said and then Sousuke heard something in the background. _‘Better hurry,’_ he began. _‘Haru’s getting impatient.’_ Then there was a crash and the call ended.

Sousuke pulled his phone away and raised an eyebrow.

“What was that about?” Makoto asked from beside him, shouldering his bag.

“No idea,” he answered. “But I think Haru is anxious to see you.”

A huge smile broke out on the other man’s face.

“You think?”

Sousuke wasn’t sure if that's what Rin was teasing Haru about, but Makoto looked so happy, he didn’t dare correct him.

“Yeah. C’mon.”

Their elevator ride was a short one.  It was late and there weren’t any other people around to get on or off.  When the doors opened with a ‘ding,’ they stepped out and walked toward Rin’s apartment, checking each room number as they went.

“301, 303, ah!” Makoto’s smile widened. “305. This is it, right?”

Sousuke nodded and the other man happily knocked on the door twice before moving his hand back to grip the strap of his bag, twisting it in his grasp.

A moment later, Rin opened the door, looking buffer and tanner than when Sousuke had last seen him.

“Well, hello there, boys,” he greeted, flashing sharp teeth. “Have any trouble finding the place?” That was directed at Sousuke.

“No.” The brunet frowned and Rin started laughing. “Oh, Makoto, I feel sorry for you.” He put a hand on the other man’s shoulder and shook his head slowly from side to side. “Was he this grumpy the entire flight?”

“No, no. Sousuke was a complete gentleman,” Makoto argued. “He didn’t even mind when I fell asleep on his shoulder.”

“Oh?” Rin quirked an eyebrow and turned is gaze onto his best friend. “Wasn’t that sweet.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sousuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you going to let us in or what?”

“Sure.” Rin stepped to the side. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Rin’s place was nice.  Not too big, but not too small either.  It had one bedroom, a large living area, and a kitchen.  All of the furniture was sleek and modern, including the white leather couch – which Sousuke immediately made fun of, earning him a displeased whine from the redhead.

Of course, Sousuke had argued that he could tease him about it, since it would be his bed for the next few days.

Makoto was already by Haru’s side, the two sitting on the floor by the coffee table.  Makoto yammered on about this and that and it seemed like the other man wasn’t listening, but Sousuke caught a glimpse of a small smile gracing the dark-haired man’s lips.

Haru looked a little different, too.  He hadn’t gotten as tan as Rin – their team’s pool was an indoor one, he remembered – but he definitely looked more muscular than he had before.

Sousuke found himself wondering if their apartment building had a gym he could use.  He didn’t want to fall behind any more than he already had.

“So,” Rin began as he led Sousuke into the kitchen. “Other than Makoto probably drooling all over you,” he snickered, reaching into the fridge and handing the brunet a beer, “How was your flight?”

“Not too bad,” he admitted, opening the can and taking a sip.  He pulled a face and Rin laughed.  He never did like the taste of beer.  And, apparently, that included foreign beer, as well.

“I’ve got some Australian Whisky, if you prefer,” Rin offered, eyes still shining with mirth.

“You’re already pulling that out?”

They turned and saw Haru standing in the doorway, Makoto right behind.

“Well, it was a gift and I’d hate to let it go to waste,” Rin said, grabbing the tall, oversized bottle from one of his cabinets. “Besides, I bet Sousuke and Makoto could use a few nips to help them relax after their long day of traveling.” He thrust the bottle into Sousuke’s hands and took out four shot glasses, but, instead of putting them on the counter, he carried them into the living room.

“Rin?” Sousuke followed after him, realizing the others had already returned to the other room.

“Let’s make this interesting,” Rin said, setting the small cups down on the glass top of the coffee table and sitting down.

“Interesting?” Makoto asked, taking the seat across from Rin, in front of the couch.  Haru sat on one end, leaving the other for Sousuke.

“Have you ever played, ‘Never Have I Ever’?”

The rules were simple enough.  Each person had to say something they’d never done and, if someone had done it before, they had to take a shot.

It started out nice, but, when you had two sets of childhood friends who knew just about everything about each other playing that type of game, it turned ugly real quick.

“Never have I – _hic_ – ever, um…” Rin put a finger to his chin and then narrowed his eyes at Sousuke. “Swam naked on a dare!”

“I find it hard to believe you’ve never gone skinny dipping,” Sousuke said as he downed his shot.

“I said, _on a dare_ , Sousuke.” Rin stuck his tongue out. Thankfully, the brunet could handle his liquor.

“Fine.” It was Sousuke’s turn. “Never have I ever cried in front of anyone.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Rin barked and both he and Haru took their shots. “But, seriously, that’s just sad.” He shook his head, refilling his, Haru’s and Sousuke’s glasses. “You can’t keep that shit bottled up, man.”

“Whatever.”

“Makoto is asleep,” Haru noted.  The sandy-haired man was leaning back against the couch and snoring softly.

“We’ll just skip him,” Rin said. “Go, Haru.”

“I have never-”

“Say it right!” Rin slammed his fist on the table, causing some of the whiskey to slosh out of his glass.

“Never have I ever,” Haru began again, rolling his eyes, “Swam butterfly.”

“Asshole…” Sousuke muttered, wincing as Rin shrieked something only dogs could hear before they both took their shots.

“Okay, Mr. I Only Swim Free.” Rin spat, trying to fill his glass, but missing and spilling onto the table.  Sousuke took the bottle from him and handled their refills.  “Thanks, Sou,” he said and then turned back to Haru.  “Alright, if that’s how it’s going to be…” He paused for effect. “Never have I ever jerked off to Sousuke.”

The brunet dropped the bottle, the amber liquid spilling all over the tabletop and knocking over both his and Rin’s shot glasses as it rolled.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Sousuke gaped at him, appalled that Rin would even say something like that.  He must have been really drunk, because there was no way that any of them had ever—

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haru take his shot.

“What a mess!” Rin gasped, though he didn’t sound angry. “Mako, get up before it drips on you.” The redhead pushed himself up and drunkenly staggered over to Makoto. “C’mon, we’re calling it a night.”

“Yeah…?” Makoto asked, cheeks pink from the shots he’d downed earlier.

Rin helped Makoto up and then the other man fell onto the couch.

“Makoto, you’re supposed to go to Haru’s.” Rin shook him, but he didn’t budge. “Makoooo…” he moaned, heavily leaning onto him. “This is Sousuke’s bed…”

The sandy-haired man said something unintelligible and then wrapped an arm around Rin, tugging him down and into his embrace.  The redhead squawked, but didn’t pull away.

“Guess you’ll have to stay at Haru’s tonight,” Rin offered Sousuke. “Haru doesn’t mind.” He turned toward the dark-haired man. “Right, Haru?”

“It’s fine.” Haru said, already heading toward the door.

“See you two in the morning.” Rin yawned and then promptly fell asleep.

Haru's room was only a few doors down.  Apparently, most of the swimmers training there had apartments in this building.

Sousuke was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol, his belly warm and his legs a bit more gelatinous than he preferred.   Haru must have been feeling it, too, because his path was a bit slanted and he’d nearly run into the wall when they made it to his place.

As Haru reached for the doorknob, not bothering to take out his key – Makoto said he was notorious for leaving his place unlocked and, apparently, that hadn’t changed since moving to Australia – Sousuke took the opportunity to really look at the other man.

He had a pretty nice body – it was hard to tell in his t-shirt and board shorts - but he’d seen him in his jammers enough to know.  And, like Rin, he’d bulked up since graduating high school.

Haru’s hair was shiny and it looked soft.  And, even facing away, Sousuke knew he had a pretty face. The soft curve of his cheek mixed with a strong jaw and sloped nose.

And his eyes.

Damn, Haru had some really nice eyes.

“Yamazaki.” Haru got his attention. “Are you coming in?”

“Uh, yeah.” Sousuke kicked himself. He didn’t need to be ogling the other man. Even if, as it turned out, Haru had thought about him while masturbating.

Speaking of…

“So,” Sousuke began, attempting to broach the subject, but he paused when he saw Haru’s couch.  Unlike Rin, Haru had taken the time to put out sheets, blankets, and pillow.  The set up looked amazingly comfortable, especially after Sousuke’s long flight and twelve – thirteen? – shots he’d taken.

But then he remembered.  Haru had prepared that makeshift bed with Makoto in mind.  Not Sousuke.

Still, he sat down on it, tossing his bag onto the floor.

“Bathroom’s down the hall,” Haru said, though he needn’t have, his apartment was set up just like Rin’s. “See you in the morning.”

So, he was just going to pretend like the last question hadn’t been asked and answered, huh?

Now Sousuke found his voice.

“I get you off, huh?”

Maybe it was the amazing amount of alcohol he’d consumed or his lack of sleep, but that didn’t come out as smooth as he would have liked.

“What?” Haru turned those cool eyes on him, pinning him to the couch.

“You know.” Sousuke cleared his throat. “Like Rin said, when you, uh, jerk-”

“You’ve got a nice body,” Haru said, like that was a good enough answer.

“Lots of people have nice bodies,” Sousuke argued. “Makoto, for one.”

Something flashed in Haru’s eyes then and the other man gave a shiver.

“I don’t see him like that.”

“No?” Sousuke cocked his head to the side. “But you see _me_ like that.” It wasn’t a question.

“I told you, you have a nice-”

“Is that all?” He interrupted and then continued, curiosity piqued. “Was it just one time or am I a regular?” He snorted. “If Rin knows about it, then I’m guessing it’s-”

“Yamazaki, you’re drunk.” Haru narrowed his eyes. “Go to sleep before you say something you'll regret.”

“Wow, aren’t we high and mighty.” Sousuke stood up, staggering a bit as he made his way over to Haru. “What’s wrong, Nanase? Afraid you won’t be able to resist me if I keep talking?”

He didn’t even know what that meant.  As it turned out, Sousuke got a pretty bad case of verbal diarrhea when he’d had a few too many.  Who knew?

“Go to bed, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke closed what little distance remained between them, feeling the heat of the other’s skin as he leaned in close.

“Make me.”

After that, everything happened so fast.  Haru pressed forward, smashing their lips together in an unsexy way, but Sousuke didn’t care.  Didn’t care that his lip got cut on one of his teeth.  Didn’t care that they were toppling backwards onto the makeshift bed on the couch.  Didn’t care that it was Nanase Haruka’s tongue in his mouth, hands under his shirt, crotch rubbing against his.

“S-Sousuke,” Haru choked out, rutting against his leg. 

“Haru,” the brunet echoed, reaching between them and fingering the button of the other man’s pants. “This okay? You want it?”

“Yeah,” he said and then crushed their lips together again.

 

The next morning, Sousuke awoke to a pounding headache.  He cracked his eyes open and winced at the light streaming in through the window.  With bleary eyes, he took in his surroundings.  There was an unfamiliar ceiling above him and an equally unfamiliar bed below.

Panic gripped his heart for a second before he remembered that he and Makoto had flown to Australia to visit Rin and Haru.

Haru.

He turned and saw silky, dark hair pooled on the pillow beside his, sheets covering the rest of him.

Everything from the night before came back in a series of flashes.

Haru thrusting into his hand on the couch, throwing his head back as he came, Sousuke’s name and a litany of curses falling from his lips.  Then, Haru had returned the favor, taking him into his mouth and giving Sousuke quite possibly the best orgasm he’d ever had in his entire life.

Well, second best.

They’d moved to the bedroom after that.

He glanced back at Haru’s slumbering form, remembering the way he’d looked beneath him, sweat plastering those silken bangs to his forehead, his eyes, usually cold, both bright and clouded at the same time, his pupils blown, and his mouth open, gasping pleas of ‘ _more_ ’ and ‘ _yes_ ’ and ‘ _Sousuke_.’

He scrubbed his face with his hands.

There was no doubt about it.  He and Haru had fucked.

And, what’s more, he’d wanted it. 

The man beside him stirred and he looked back over to find bright blue eyes staring straight into his.

“Yamazaki.”

“So, it’s ‘Yamazaki’ again now, is it?” He managed, more awake now that he’d replayed the previous night’s events in his head.  He opened his mouth to add something else, but stopped when he saw the way Haru’s cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink, those gorgeous blue eyes dropping to study the sheets.

“Last night…” Haru began. “We can forget-”

“Are you kidding?” Sousuke drew his brows down. “You’re out of your mind if you think I can forget about it.”

Haru didn’t look up, but nodded.

“So,” Sousuke continued. “Did it…mean anything?”

He really shouldn’t have been asking that. But, despite the fact that it was just a drunken, passionate moment, Sousuke wasn’t exactly a ‘one-night stand’ kind of guy. Especially when his partner was someone he’d known for years. Someone he – begrudgingly – liked and respected.

Haru still hadn’t answered.

“Hey, Haru-” but he was interrupted by his phone ringing from the other room.  Sousuke wanted to ignore it, but the moment it stopped, it started right back up again.  He rolled his eyes and got out of bed, but not before lifting Haru’s chin and looking him in the eyes. “We're not done talking.”

Sousuke padded over to his bag, not caring that he was completely naked and sticky in various places.  He grabbed his cell and answered it, bringing it to his ear.

“What?”

 _‘Wow, aren’t we cheery this morning,_ ’ Rin’s voice sang from the other line. _‘Or, should I say, afternoon?’_

“Rin?”

 _‘Yes, who else?’_ The redhead chuckled. _‘Assuming everything went according to plan, would the happy couple like to join us for breakfast? Makoto made pancakes.’_

The happy couple?  What did he-

Taking his lack of an answer for hesitation, Rin continued, _‘I helped. I promise I didn’t let Makoto cook by himself.’_

Finally, Sousuke spoke again.

“The happy couple?” he asked.

 _‘Don’t tell me Haru had you drunk and alone and didn’t confess!’_ Rin screeched and Sousuke winced, pulling the phone away. _‘I have half a mind to go over there and-’_ there was a softer, gentler voice in the background _‘-No, I’m not overreacting!’_ Rin replied to it.

“Uh…what?” Sousuke asked, his sleep addled mind not quite following.

 _‘Haru likes you,’_ Rin said plainly. _‘He didn’t tell you last night?’_ He huffed in annoyance. _‘And after I set him up with that jerk off comment.’_

Ah.

_‘And Makoto made sure to fall asleep on the couch so you’d have to go over to Haru’s and-’_

Rin went on, but Sousuke wasn’t listening. 

So, they’d been set up.

But, more importantly.

“Haru likes me?”

 _‘Uh, duh?’_ Rin said, breaking off from his rambling to reply. _‘He seriously didn’t tell you?’_

“Hey, Rin, I’ve…I’ve got to go.”

_‘Fine, but you’d better come over for pancakes. I can’t eat them all myself-’_

Sousuke hung up and walked back over to the bedroom.  Haru was sitting up in bed now, gaze focused on his bent knees covered by the sheet.

“Is it true?” Sousuke asked, tossing his phone to the side and crawling back onto the mattress. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Haru sighed and looked up, his eyes catching the light and looking more beautiful than Sousuke had ever seen them.

“Yeah.” His gaze drifted to the side.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sousuke knit his brows together.

“Never really got the chance.”

Again, memories of the night before flashed through his mind.  Haru’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, arms looped around his neck, the taste of the other man’s skin.

Yes, they hadn’t really talked much.

“So, you like me.” Sousuke said, sitting back on his heels, not believing it. “I thought for sure you and Makoto-”

“I told you last night that I don’t see him like that,” Haru said, glaring at him. “Besides,” his face softened, “he has Rin.”

Wait.

“ _Rin and Makoto_ are dating?” Sousuke’s jaw dropped. “Wha…since when?”

“Wow, you really aren’t observant.” Haru shook his head. “Isn’t Makoto your roommate?”

“Well, yeah-”

“And didn’t you notice how he called Rin every day?”

“I thought he was talking to you!” Sousuke rubbed his face and then ran a hand through his hair. “You like me and they’re dating.” He raised his brows. “I'm really not very observant, am I?”

“You’re not.” Haru’s lips quirked up at the corners and Sousuke thought he’d heard him chuckle. “But that’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Oh yeah?” Sousuke asked, smiling himself. “And…what else do you like about me?”

His phone beeped, but he ignored it.

The pancakes could wait.  Right now, he had more important things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually pretty fun to write. Gotta love scheming Rin and Makoto!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
